Die stamping tools serve to transfer random patterns to a flat material. Pure stamping operations can be carried out without additional materials, i.e. simple deformations to relief depth by pressure, or with additional materials, which consist of deformations with the simultaneous transfer of a composite material, generally in the form of a heat transfer. All these procedures take place under a relatively high pressure. This pressure action is produced in a press, e.g. by means of a toggle press, such as is e.g. represented in GB-A-No. 2 118 090 or GB-A-No. 2 049 530. The stamping table moved by means of the toggle lever has a flat or rounded counterpressure plate and can operate on a flat or rounded block plate, as a function of the design of the die stamping tool. If, for example, a composite material (foil) is applied to the surface to be stamped in a flat/flat process (planar counterpressure plate, planar block plate), then this process is unfavourable for stamping varnished material due to the formation of gas inclusions. Thus, use is made of rounded counterpressure plates, e.g. in the form of a part or complete cylinder.
Such stamping presses with round/flat characteristics are known (e.g. Heidelberg stamping cylinder model SP). However, they suffer from the disadvantage that as a result of the small cylinder radius only very low reliefs can be produced and the machine speed is very low. The radii of the curved plates are generally too small, because the control of the rolling of curves surfaces against flat surfaces causes problems as soon as there are divergences from cylindrical curvature and/or only limited curvatures occur, i.e. large radii are used.